Legend of Hope
by lil kawaii doom
Summary: The first time I saw Fushigi Yuugi I was suprised. It was as if it was deja vu. That is absurb. It is not possible for a person to be from an anime. Is it?
1. Starts with a beginning

The first time I saw Fushigi Yuui I was suprised. It was as if I had been there before or heard it in a story a long time ago. Or maybe, it was deja vu. No no that is absurb. It is not possible for a person to be from cartoon. Is it?  
  
My name is Sora. I was born in Japan but after my birth my family moved to America. We speak Japanese at home, but I speak English everywhere. My friends introduced me to Japanimation about ayear or so ago, until then I had been unaware of it's existnace.I am now seventeen years old. I attend a local college and before then I was home schooled. Oh well, thats way to much information, let us crash right back into reality.  
  
I had began having dreams soon after seeing Fushigi Yuugi. They began as nice sweet flashbacks of some sort until they became more vivid. I slowly began having the " dreams" at daylight. They began to come so ofetn I was unable to control them. I was afraid, and I hid them from my family and friends. I would not be forced to go to an asylum because I was becoming paraniod. several began to happen at school, but it wasn't until I had a flashback during an exam that I became worried. I had turnied white and wehen I came to reality I was crying and shaking. Everyone was staring , and I became quickly embarrased.  
  
Exams ended and summer began. Three months to sit and be lazy, or at least I was attempting to. Normally I would be doing nothing at my friends house, but apparently they had left for vactaion. My family had left me at home to take care of the house. That was when I decided to check my email for whatever my friends would write me. I still had no idea what day it was or what time it was. I had become lazy. I glanced at my clock and to my dismay it was Sunday. The only library open today was the main library. I guess I must go there if I want to find out what trivial things are happening in everyones life. I knew Melissa was probably discussing all the hot guys she had seen. If there ever was a person more obbseesed then Melissa is with guys then they deserve to be in THE Guiness Book of World Records. For me to make it to the library in time I would be forced into a thirty minute drive, which would only give me a small amount of time to read the emails. Maybe I could wait until tommorow. I stopped and thought for a mintue before grabbing my keys and rushing outside.  
  
I sat down in the car, and turned the ignition. I drove, to a local cheeseburger stand and bought some cheese burgers. I slowly ate them while driving to the library. Twenty minutes later I am in the library. I sign up to use a computer and flash my drivers lisence before gaining access to use the internet. I was suprised at my email, for once it wasn't filled with junk mail and other useless stuff. It only had a small bit of email and just one note from my friends. I glared at the computer. My friends had promiced to send me emails. I begin to read the short email, and like ususal , Melissa, had left a note about this gorgeous guy that she had met at the beach. I rolled my eyes before proceeding. She then began talking about this book that she had borrowed from the library. I glared at her writing. What a useless bunch of junk. I laughed at her , but since I was at the library I should see if they had another of these books. She did have great taste in stories.  
  
She probably wrote in the book somewhere. I stood up and quickly all of the emails. Gathering my books a snotty voice on the library's intercom states, "The library will be closing in two hours. Please begin to find any books and start to come to the front."   
  
I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand these snotty voices. They were killing me. Who could tolerate such idiots? I yawned and began to head to the computer that would allow me to access information on the books. As I found the information I needed I quickly jotted it down upon a small note card.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. If you would kindly like to give me the ability to own Fy. I would love you. In fact I would love you until you died, and I would even love you after death. 


	2. into the book

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Life is so horrible. I am over dramatic.  
  
Thanks Uozumi. luv ya!  
  
  
And on with the story...  
  
I check the catolog and take notes on where the book is located. I reglance at the notes as the realization dawns upon me. I din't realize that they kept books in the third floor. That is odd. I had been up in the second floor, and the second floor was mostly study area, but the third floor. I didn't know there was a third floor. I grabed a map from the foyer and slowly read it while I went up the first two floors.I glanced at the map as I continue walking into the second floor. I glance at it agian, and on the oppisite side of the stairs leading down to the first floor were stars leading up to the third. The library became more and more quiet as I walked though sections that appeared to haven't been used today. I follow the directions and proceed to go up the stairs and into the third floor.  
  
As I walk into the room I notice something odd, unlike the rest of the library, the books were in different rooms, with no signs to say what was in which room.  
  
I look cluelessly around the room and I notice a door on the side of the room leading into what appears to be another corridor. I sniff as the smell of dust is in the air. It was odd that the library would forget to clean a room and a hallway.   
  
I wander around the extra hallway, intoI come to another door that is unlocked. I look down the hallway and realize that this must be the one I came in from. As I enter the room the door slams behind me. I twirl around and put my hand to the knob, it was locked from the outside. I then glance at the room. This wasn't the room I had been in earlier. I sneeze and sigh as I randomly pick up books and hope someone would find me soon.  
  
A noise fileter through what appeared to be an old intercom system. "The library will be closing in one and a half hors." a snobby voice exclaimed. I glared at where the sound was coming from. Apparently the new librarian was a bit retentive. I sighed once more before shifting into a better position on the floor. My eyes brifely closed.  
  
I didn't know when I fell asleep, but when I awoke it was night. My wrist watch told me that at least. I glared, and slowly got up.  
  
As I walked around the room I noticed a pequilar book. It appeared to be the one my friend wanted me to read. I slowly grabbed it and sat down and turned on a old light.  
  
I opened the first page and to my dismay the entire contents of the books was cut out of it, and in it's place was another book. I begin to have another flashback.  
  
i"'Help us Help us' they cried as I tried to help them. I am confused I can't seem to help them. 'What is going on?' I attempt to scream at them as I see them crying. 'Help us please..help us...only you can get them to help us. You are our last hope. please help us! If you don't then they will destroy us and then we shall not exist and all would be loss!They will loose their reason to live. Help us and they will help you. here are the ones that will help you on your journey.' I try to look at the group of people but the sun was in my eyes and they were to far away. All I could see was their outline./i  
  
I blink as I whisked back into reality. My tears could not stop. Those flashbacks..those visons..whatever they were...  
  
I return my attention to the book in my hands "Did this have something to do with the flashback?" I fliped open the page before examining the title. I felt as if my body was being torn apart. Screaming until all goes black, I slip into unconciousness. 


	3. bandit suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially people reviewing. Come on guys take the hint. You know you wanna review. Reviewing isn't a dangerous habbit you can acquire. It won't make you evil. It isn't addicting. There is a cure!  
  
And on with the show folks...  
  
"Ouch my head. Oh the pain. It hurts so much. I wish this incesant pain would stop," I mutter as my eyes open. I close them agian. "Ouch sunlight...too bright." I open my eyes agian, "What? Where am I? Where is this?" My next reply is "wow this place looks oddly familiar!" I begin to scrape myself off the ground and stand up. As I stand up I turn around and memorize the landscape. I scream as I realize where I am. A twig snaps behind me.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
A man looks up in the sky and states, "The book has been opened no da." The flame haired man beside him looks up in the sky and stare at the blue haired man as if he is crazy. Chichiri sweatdrops.  
  
"Oh Obake-chan and Miaka are back. I wonder why, we are having no problems in Konan." states Tasuki.  
  
"It is not Miaka no da! It is someone else. I do not feel Miaka's aura na no da."  
  
"But it makes no sence all the girls who have came here have allready became priestesses and called the Gods." replied the confused bandit.  
  
"A wind from the east no da. Trouble is brewing. It's time to collect the seishi no da. A new danger is striking na no da. I will got see TaiaItsukun and ask her what she sees in this no da. Tasuki no da, watch out for her. She's coming your way. When she gets her na no da detain her until I get back no da." stated the Chichiri as he jumped in his kasa. A faint da was heard and it dissappeared.  
  
Two miles away  
  
Another limb cracked, but ths time it wasn't a twwip. Who in the hell do you work for and why are you stalking me?" yelled an angry Sora. She let her grip slack for a moment, and the man took this oppurtunity to make a run for it. "Hey, where do you think your going. "Wait come back here." I started running, but he was fast. "Where did he go?" I state outloud. The world once agian goes black as something hits the back of my head.  
  
"Who is she? Her clothing is very pequiliar? Maybe we should dispose of her." replies a bandit.  
  
"No the boss wouldn't like that. We should take her o the boss." states another bandit.  
  
A While later...  
  
"What the hell. You stupid @#$@$!%$#&%^* @$$ idiot. You are supposed to inform me everytime something important happens." yelled Tasuki. "At least tell me where in the hell you put this strange @$$ girl." As the bandits showed Tasuki where the girl was they passes a rather angry, nine month pregnant, Tokoro (Koji's wife). Tokoro was busy screaming profanities at Koji, who was walking behind her begging forgiveness for something he had either done or not done to upset his wife.   
  
Tokoro stopped for a moment and put her fist near Tasuki's face. "And you Tasuki. You should no better...kidnapping a poor inoccent girl... Oh! wait until your wife finds out. She will kill you if I don't kill you first!" screamed an angry Tokoro heading for her own personal rooms.   
  
"Koji briefly stopped and commented to Tasuki "I think she's in labour and we are expecting tiwns!" He stopped talking and ran to catch up with his wife.  
  
Tokoro spun around and began walking backwards as she yelled at Koji. "It's your damn fault that I am pregnant! I am too old to be having kids. And once this is done with I am going to kill you with slow chinese water torture while peeling your skin away from you while you are still CONSCIOUS!  
  
"Sorry Tokoro, sorry, sorry, sorry. You know I would do anything to lesson your pain." yelled a harrassed looking Koji.  
  
"How about not getting me pregnant! yelled Tokoro as she went around the corner. There voices slowly began to recede.  
  
Tasuki shrugged his sholders and kicked the younger bandit to hurry him up to where the prisioner lay. 


	4. Tasuki?

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. But if you guys gave me some reviews....  
  
Anyways, I need a name for Tasuki's wife. So leave some sort of note to tell me and I would appreciate it.  
  
On with the Show...  
  
I woke up to hear footsteps coming down the hall. My mind barley registered the footsteps but at least one part of my mind is working. I attempted to stand up, but fell down when I realized I had cut my leg. I alutomatically went to touch it, but soon fell down when I realized my hands were ties. I was attempting to egt my hands out of the roap as the door opened. I automatically froze and turned my head to the door. A red flamed hair bandit appeared at the door. My eyes widened as I began to think why he was so familiar, and then I realized who it was. The hair, the fangs, the tessen! Oh it couldn't be! It was! It must be Tasuki! If only if he would talk I would know for sure!  
  
"Who are you? Where ya from?" said an indignaant Tasuki.   
  
A yell arrupted from the door "Tasuki! You are dead! Why in the world would you kidnap an innocent little girl. Look at the poor child. She's in shock. What the hell have you done to her! Why in the world are her hands tied up! You are so insensitive! Ever heard of delicacy. New concept? I am going to take this child to our room and YOU are going to SLEEP OUTSIDE! She turned to me and helped me up. 


	5. umm hi?

I apologize profusely for not updating the past several days. I have exams this week and the world is conspiring agianst me.  
  
Thanks to Uozumi (my ever faithful reader), animenomiko, and faeriesinger for there wonderful reviews.  
  
Disclaimer. I own nothing. I don't own FY. I am just twisting the plot to suit my own needs. I don't think this plot really follows the original Fy plot, but I am not sure. Oh well. I have no brains.  
  
And on with the show.  
  
Another women appeares very very VERY pregnant. She had hazul eyes and was a brunette.   
  
The women who was yelling at Tasuki must be his wife. I decided.   
  
The women yelling at Tasuki stopped and turned to me, "Hello my name is Mitako and the other women is Tokoro. The blue haired man dodging Tokor's blows is Kouji. The insensitive clot over there is my husband Tasuki. I will take you to the room where you will sleep and I will treat your wounds."   
  
I stared up at Mitako and realized she leaves no room for argument. Mitako begins to untie my hands. I attempt to stand but I fall to the ground letting out a hiss of pain. I quickly realize I had sprained my ankle along with a cut on my leg..  
  
Tokoro glared at her husband and Kouji picked me up. I was led down the hall and brought into a gorgeous room.   
  
Mitako quickly began to treat my leg.I look at my leg and curse in english. The two females in the room heads turn to me and look at me in confusion. I realize my face is turning a scarlet color and began to speak in Japanese, "Sorry..... I forgot where I was and began to speak in english!"  
  
Tasuki walks into the room and glares at me. I cower a bit before straihgtening myself out. I would not be afriad of him. He continues to glare at me.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? When did you arive? What are you doing here? Damn it! Why the hell won't you answer me?"  
  
I look at him in suprise before quickly replying, "My name is Sora. I am from America. I do not know why i am here because last thing I recall was reading a book. I have no idea when I got here, because I don't know what time it is or the date or anything." I return his glare. The rest of the group esits the room. I sigh and here as they post a gaurd outside my door.  
  
Perhaps being here as something to do with those flashbacks I was having.  
  
Mitako opens the door slightly and tells me that if I need anything I could ask the gaurd.  
  
I nod to her and she leaves the room.   
  
I stare around, Who did they think they were kidding? The had a bandit for a gaurd and they were agurding me to make sure I didn't turn them into a frog or anything of equal excitement.   
  
I let my eyes shut and drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	6. possessed

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. YET! but once I take over the world, I can gaurantee a country to the next ten reviewers. Just tell me which county you want.  
  
Yeah.  
  
I am insane.  
  
On with the story.   
  
  
Later that night...  
  
"So what the hell are we going to do with her?" yelled an angry Tasuki.  
  
"Shut up and keep your voice down! I have a MIGRANE!" yelled an equally angry Mitako.  
  
Tasuki glared and she glared back.  
  
"So what are we going to do with that child?" stated Tasuki. I have no room for her being here and I won't be able to feed her if she's anything like Miaka.  
  
Mitako glared at him agian while rubbing her temples. "Simple, you baka, we wait until Chichiri comes back, so HE can figure out what to do with her."  
  
Tasuki begins to fight with her as the door begins talking. Tasuki glares at the door and opens it. "What the hell do you want Kouji!"  
  
"Our visitor appears to be walking around and acting possesed, " stated Kouji, " She has allready knocked her gaurd unconcious. Tokoro went to follow her."   
  
Kouji, Tasuki, and Mitako began to exit the room as a bandit runs to Tasuki and informs him, "Tasukiand Kouji. We can't seem to find lady Tokoro or the girl anywhere."   
  
"Form the damn search parties!" yells an angry Tasuki.  
  
Kouji looks crestfallen and begins to mutter to himself, "I left her alone for a mintue...She's nine months pregnant...." 


	7. Rekka Shinen

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Please don't sue me, but if you do, that means you have to sue everyother fan who writes fanfiction and I storngly doubt that you have THAT much time.  
  
Special thanks to Uozumi (sorry about your account being held hostage) the only person who regularly read this.  
  
On with the story  
  
  
  
At the secret bandit hideout  
  
"Hey where am I? This kinda looks like that bandit hideout." stated a still drowsy me.  
  
"Finally you are awake. I thought I would have to give birth to the twins alone." replied an angry Tokoro between labour contractions.  
  
"Where are we? What the hell! You are in LABOUR!" I yelled as I began to mummer, "At least this gives me some practice to become a doctor if I ever wanted to..."  
  
Tokoro glared at her before replying, "We are in a secret hideout in which only Tauski, Kouji, Mitako and I know of, but apperantly you lead me here..." Her words trailed off as another contraction hit.  
  
I glanced down at my watch and began praying for help. Tokoro screamed as another contraction hit , I looked up from my watch and stated " The contractions are five mintues apart. You obviously had your water broke allready and are completely dialated. WOW! COOL! I sound just like a real doctor!" I turned chibi and began running around in circles until Tokoro grabbed me by my hair.  
  
"Well I don't CARE if you SOUND like a DOCTOR, YOU are GOING to DELIVER these BABIES!" screamed a pained Tokoro.  
  
Several hours later the distinct sound of baby wails could be heard.  
  
I glanced at Tokoro briefly before saying, "They are both girls. what will you name them?"  
  
An even more exhausted Tokoro looked at the two small children, cleaned with water, and smiled "The one with brown hair and blue highlights shall be named Atawei. The other child with blue hair and brown highlights shall be name Anawei."  
  
I handed the small newborns to Tokoro as the door opened. I instantly pushed Tokoro and the babies towards a small window so they might escape if needed.  
  
"Keep away form her, you DEMON! LEKKA~SHINEN!" yelled Tasuki.  
  
I stares at him stunned as a wal of flames came closer and closer to me.  
  
  
  
  
OOC: Blarg. I need a break, but I still have to type up another chapter at least. Must satisfy Uozumi. Typing up another chapter shall not be hard. At least I have this story written down. Yay for me. 


	8. no da?

Disclaimer. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, but if you want me to steal this from you....... I shall be happy and do it. Yay.  
  
Special thinks to Uozumi of all things fanfiction. She has over one hundred stories in this place. Wow. Everyone go read one and stalk her.  
  
  
  
On with the $#@$@^ STORY (Tasuki hates me *whimper whimper* he likes Uozumi better and teveryone else who reviews)  
  
I was stuned as a wall of fire was coming my way. I knew then I was going to die, but amazing a shield of some sorts was there to protect me. My eyes widened as a thought rang through my mind, I could do a better shield than that. My eyes widened even more at the strange thought. I glanced at Tasuki as a light blue haired man appeared to be talking to Tasuki. Was that Chichiri? Every thought that I had left me as I slumoed towards the ground and everything began to fade away.  
  
  
The next morning  
  
"I smell food. Hungry...Follow your nose...Ack! sunlight too BRIGHT!...must sneak out of here.. Oops did I say that outloud." I stated as rampant thought wakened me. I slowly walked out of the room and past the slumbering gaurd. "Maybe I should wake him up? Nah" I thought to myself as I turned to go down the hall. I sniffed the air to figure which way was the food. The nose knows where the food is. It can not lie.  
  
I quickly passed a room and heard the sound of a baby wail. I walked faster and slowly sneak into the kitchen and into the pantry. I notice a small fruit. I grin as I grab a few peaches.  
  
I begin to sneak out of the room when I notice a light blue haired man coming my way.  
  
I turned directly around and went to hide in the kitchen. I closed my eyes and waitied.  
  
Something tapped me on my sholder. I opened my eyes to see that same man chibi.  
  
"What are you doing here no da? My name is Chichiri no da. What is your name?" says Chichiri.  
  
I quickly stand up and smile "um..my name is Sora! I am from America and my favorite color is the color ...." I state as a loud shout interupts me.  
  
"The prisioner has escaped. please forgive me Tasukisama!" yelled a random bandit.  
  
I exit the room with my peaches and walk directly into Tasuki.  
  
"Ouch." I cry as I pick myself off the floor. I begin to mummer to myelf "People have no manners...especially bandits. Here I am minding my own buisness and he walk into me, and refuses to help me up... I hate..."   
  
I glare at him and bite into my peach.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out of your room. And get the hell off of MY peaches! Tasuki yells.  
  
"First of all I don't see your name on these peaches. Secondly I want an apology for yesterday when you TRIED to KILL ME! Lastly, I wouldn't have been out of my room if SOMEONE remebered to feed ME! I yelled at him. Fight fire with fire rang through my head. 


	9. sorry

I am sorry I haven't updated recently. I want to update, but I have been so busy.   
  
Please bear with me until I find the time to write more.  
  
Thank you. 


	10. DA!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. except for that little gremlin sitting on your sholder that is trying to stalk you, and kill you if you don't review.  
  
No not really, but it's the thought that counts.   
  
On with the show  
  
"Tasuki, Sora, Kouji please get your wife na no da. I have something intresting to tell you." stated Chichiri.  
  
We walked into a room and I went staring and glancing around.   
  
Chichiri started his tale, " A legend begins as a child is born. The child grows up and her true self emerges. A beautiful world somewhat like her own. A sorrow is surrounding the land of plentitude. A loight is her path. The radiance of joy is in her step. She will be watched over by the ones of love. She is hope for a world lost. That was hard na no da. It is so hard not saying na no da. Sadly I do not know the rest of the poem, for it appears, some of Taiitsukun can not find the rest of the poem. But the poem I siad isn't just a poem no da. It is a legend. Like we are part of a legend. She is part of another legend no da."  
  
I watched Chichiri briefly as he continued, "Sora, I believe you are the girl from this legend."  
  
"What the h3||? Why the h3|| would SHE be the girl of this legend!" yelled an indignant Tasuki.  
  
I glared at him before replying, "Well I would think so. If this legend was FORGOTTEN, then you should NEVER had heard of it, you brainless twit. DUH!" I turned my attention back to Chichiri "Why do you think I am this girl from the legend?"  
  
I instantly pain attention to a suddenly smaller Chichiri.  
  
"Da! YOU said da na no da." stated Chichiri  
  
"No I said DUH!"  
  
"Da"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"DA!"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"DA!"  
  
"DUH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay whatever. I am only going to say this twice. Why do you believe I am this girl from an old legend?" I said becoming cross.  
  
Chichiri truned back to his regular size and reached into his kasa.  
  
I watched in dismay and instantly picked it up screaching, " Where the h3|| did he go?" I peared inside of it, and sceream as an arm reaches out. I drop it and start backing into the wall. Kouji looks unfazed while Tasuki was laughing at me and pointing.  
  
"Why the h3||, are you laughing at me, this is fraking weird." I yell at Tasuki.   
  
A photograph is shoved in my face and I instantly pay attention t it. I glance at it, and see a few people. "Who are these people?" I asked quietly and looked at Chichiri.  
  
"You will be meeting these people very soon no da."   
  
Turning from me, Chichiri addresses Tasuki, "Tasuki, It is time for the horses to be brought here no da, and Tasuki there has to be six horses to be prepared to go to the capital na no da."  
  
"Why the _____ do we need six horses!"  
  
"One for Sora, one for Kouji, one for you, one for me, and another two for Tokoro and Mitako." Chichiri replied.  
  
"Why the hell do we need to bring our wives. I understand bringing Kouji, but our WIVES!" yelled Tasuki  
  
"What the ____ does that mean? Are you putting us down. We had just finished making out.... I meant making up from our last argument." stated Mitako.  
  
I turned to look at Tokoro, who had a starry look in her eyes. "I am going to visit the capital. Wow ! I have never been there before. But what about the twins ? What will we do with them. They are too young to be left here alone, and to young to go on a trip." Tokoro said quietly.  
  
"They will have to go on a trip no da. Tasuki, my advice is for you to appoint someone trustworthy to take your leave in your absence na no da."   
  
I glanced around the room looking confused and finally blurted out a simple, "WHY?"  
  
Chichiri turned to me once more "All will be revealed in due time no da."  
  
The end of this chapter.  
  
Good luck my friends. Thanks for the reviews my three loyal supporters. 


End file.
